


Добро пожаловать в бездушный мир

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Distopia, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Люди могут создавать киборгов, но научить их жить и мыслить, а не просто слепо подчиняться приказам, по силам лишь избранным.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Добро пожаловать в бездушный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Этому фику через месяц будет 10 лет. В нём остались и моя подростковая наивность, и штампы тех времён. Но даже при всех недостатках мне до сих пор нравится атмосфера, поэтому пусть этот профиль начнётся с него.

Человечество с каждым годом развивается всё активней, оно делает открытия во всех возможных отраслях, а если в какой-то области умудряется познать всё, открывает новые горизонты непознанного или переходит от изучения к созиданию. Ведь издавна люди задавались не только вопросом "почему?", но и желанием уподобиться природе. Их всегда интересовал предел человеческих возможностей, а самые самоуверенные утверждали, что его и вовсе нет.   
"Человек – высшее из созданий природы, ему подвластно всё. А если что-то неподвластно, значит, он не знает, как достичь цели, значит, он глуп".  
Эти слова стали символом новой эпохи. Они вселяли уверенность в своих возможностях и задевали одно из сильнейших чувств каждого – гордость, они заставляли ставить перед собой недостижимые цели и добиваться их воплощения в жизнь.   
Наиболее развитые государства заключили союз и договорились о том, что ради развития науки и техники возможно пресечение некоторых запретов, это развитие подчас ограничивающих. Договор скрепил десяток мощнейших государств, мировое сообщество не имело достаточного влияния, чтобы помешать им. Разумеется, этот шаг можно считать безрассудством, ведь, когда одна из этих стран добьётся первенства в развитии, может вспыхнуть очередная война за Мировое господство. Для предотвращения подобных последствий был заключен уже секретный союз между тремя государствами, в котором они разделяли сферы влияния на Земном шаре; также был подготовлен проект, впоследствии предусматривающий объединение и этих трёх государств в единое Великое Земное Государство, управление которым предполагало наличие совета Трех Президентов. Испытания особо опасных изобретений, которые могли бы нанести вред планете, было решено проводить на искусственно созданных "клонах" земного шара, так удачно недавно запущенных в космос: эти модели полностью эмитировали условия Земли.  
Закончив с формальностями, каждая из стран незамедлительно начала развивать все подвластные человечеству отрасли науки; само собой, несмотря на составленные договоры, больше всего старались военные учёные. 

Недалёкое будущее. Филиал 254 военной лаборатории.

В комнате пахло новым паркетом, строительной пылью, бумагами и быстрорастворимой лапшой. Коктейль запахов мог бы свести с ума кого угодно, кроме хозяина кабинета, довольно поглощающего свой обед. Дверь в комнату внезапно щёлкнула и отодвинулась, спрятавшись в стене и впуская парнишку-стажёра: это был молодой человек с задорными тёмными глазами.  
\- Наруто, там машина пришла, - сообщил он.  
\- Подождут, - недовольно отозвался Узумаки. – У меня обеденный перерыв.  
\- Это Шикамару-сан, - веско добавил Киба.  
Наруто задумчиво посмотрел сперва на свой обед, потом на Индзуку, а затем поднялся с кресла и направился в комнату, примыкающую к гаражу.   
Шикамару никогда не наведывался с пустяковым материалом: если приехал сам, значит, привёз нечто интересное и стоящее.  
В приёмной, если так можно назвать полупустую комнату, единственным достоинством которой являлись несколько громоздких приборов-камер, странных на вид, находилось два человека: Нара и неизвестный высокий парень с военной выправкой. Шикамару стоял возле одного из приборов, меланхолично разглядывая панель управления. Заслышав шаги, он обернулся.  
\- Наруто, почему вдруг для тебя таким проблематичным стало оторвать свою пятую точку от сиденья? – вместо приветствия произнёс Шикамару.  
\- Потому что ты всегда "удачно" выбираешь время приезда, - недовольно ответил Узумаки.  
\- Не забывай, что я тоже ещё не обедал, - парировал Нара. – Кстати, я хотел спросить, зачем тебе этот рыдван? – он указал на прибор, который рассматривал незадолго до появления Наруто.  
\- Это не рыдван, а регенератор! – возмутился Узумаки.  
\- Это рыдван, Наруто. Ты в курсе, что уже месяц как вошла в употребление портативная версия, которая занимает в шесть раз меньше места и при этом регенерирует ткани в три раза качественнее? – информированность Нары, как и всегда, была на должном уровне.  
\- С этим переездом мне как-то не до приобретения новшеств было. Ладно, кто тут у тебя, очередной киборг? – Наруто подошёл к безмолвно стоящему парню.  
\- Не совсем, - таинственно отозвался Шикамару.  
\- Выглядит много лучше предыдущих, - Узумаки дотронулся пальцем до подбородка киборга, желая заставить того повернуть голову, но, коснувшись кожи, замер. – Быть не может. Совсем как настоящая.  
Глаза Наруто загорелись фанатичным блеском; Узумаки приказал "киборгу" снять верхнюю часть одежды. Взору Наруто предстало нечто необычное: идеально тренированное человеческое тело, необычное потому, что простые киборги никогда не выглядели подобным образом, ведь им не нужны мышцы и накаченный пресс. Стальной скелет выполнял роль мышц ничуть не хуже и даже лучше, более того, это делало производство киборгов менее затратным и исключало из конструкции лишние детали, которые при повреждении могли бы испортить "скелет" и лишить робота подвижности.   
На ощупь кожа этого парня также казалась абсолютно идентичной человеческой, когда при создании киборгов всегда использовался куда более прочный материал, приобретающий эластичность за счет входа в его состав резины.  
\- Это… это невозможно!  
Шикамару довольно улыбнулся:  
\- Я знал, что ты будешь в восторге.  
Наруто готов был поклясться, что кожа этого "изобретения" покрылась мурашками (в комнате было довольно прохладно).  
\- Как они это сделали?  
\- Это ЧИР-2, - сказал Нара и, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Узумаки, добавил. – Человек с Искусственным Разумом. Тело настоящее, но вместо мозга в его голове находятся платы с микросхемами, которые контролируют все процессы в организме; плюс искусственный интеллект, обладающий большей обучаемостью, чем идентичный ему у обычных киборгов. Сознание, схожее с человеческим восприятием мира, тоже есть.  
\- Удивительно… - Наруто не мог отвести взгляд от "киборга". – Они всё-таки это сделали. А что случилось с ЧИР-1?  
\- Провалил последний тренировочный тест перед отправкой к тебе: сердце не выдержало нагрузки. Поэтому у этой модели оно тоже искусственное.   
\- Ясно. И кем будет эта модель в дальнейшем?  
\- Командир элитного отряда.  
Наруто удивлённо посмотрел на Шикамару:  
\- Они больше не хотят, что бы во время операций людьми командовали люди?  
\- Они не хотят, что бы пресловутый человеческий фактор влиял на выполнение заданий, - спокойно ответил Нара.  
\- Хм. Базовые знания?  
\- Стандартные. Однако есть небольшой уклон в психологию человека. Он должен знать о людях всё, чтобы действовать вместе с ними или против них.  
\- Ясно. Имя-то у него есть нормальное? Или мне его Чириком называть? – усмехнулся Наруто.  
\- В документах указано "Саске", - невозмутимо уточнил Нара.  
\- Оно ему подходит… Надолго ко мне?  
\- Месяц, - Шикамару глянул на экран наручных часов. - Ладно, мне пора закругляться. ЧИР-2, ты остаёшься здесь. Цель пребывания: обучение. Переходишь в полное подчинение этого человека.  
\- Есть, - автоматический ответ.  
Шикамару уехал, напоследок попросив Наруто быть осторожнее и напомнив, сколько эта модель человеческого робота может стоить. Когда Нара покинул комнату, Наруто улыбнулся и произнёс:  
\- Можешь расслабиться, боец.  
Саске недоумевающее на него посмотрел. Узумаки тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Чёрт, как же с вами сложно первое время. Следуй за мной. И да, можешь одеться.

***

Наруто был рад, что этого парня привезли именно сейчас, а не парой месяцев раньше: предыдущая лаборатория была довольно меньше, и селить его бы пришлось в кабинете или столовой. Показав Саске его комнату, Узумаки, сияя не хуже начищенного самовара, отправился в процедурную. Там он в ускоренном темпе принялся разбирать всевозможные приборы: Наруто хотел проверить состояние тела, узнать, каким образом процессы в организме регулируются чипом, и как вообще ему удалось вернуться к жизни. Разумеется, узнать всё это лишь при простом осмотре было невозможно, но хотя бы часть информации Узумаки сможет собрать. Оказалось большой удачей, что ЧИР-2 поручили Наруто, ведь он сможет не только выполнить поставленную задачу, но и извлечь выгоду для себя.  
В процедурную вошёл Киба.  
\- Наруто, а что мы с ним будем делать? Изучать? – стажёр ещё ни разу не видел Узумаки во время выполнения тем его истинных обязанностей: обычно дело ограничивалось изучением отдельных свойств киборгов или их восстановлением после выполнения заданий – те нередко получали серьёзные повреждения наружных тканей.  
\- Нет, Киба, теперь я наконец-то займусь тем, ради чего я вообще пошёл работать в эту отрасль науки и техники. В действительности моя профессия заключается в обучении киборгов, всё остальное – временная работёнка, чтобы не просиживать штаны и не тратить государственные средства понапрасну. Разумеется, метод исследования тоже будет присутствовать, но это уже второстепенная задача.  
\- И чему ты можешь обучать киборгов? Они же имеют необходимую им базу знаний.  
\- База – это база. Я учу их тому, чему не научит машина. Общение, понимание людской психологии, имитация эмоций. В результате это улучшает их маскировку среди людей, помогает в развед-операциях.  
Глаза Индзуки вспыхнули любопытством:  
\- Это намного интересней.  
\- Ещё бы! Я занимаюсь тем, что мне неинтересно, только если в будущем это сработает на меня. Более того, этот экземпляр обещает быть куда интереснее, чем обычный киборг.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и в комнату вошёл Саске.  
\- Ложись, - Наруто указал на кушетку неподалёку от себя. – Киба, найди стандартную форму обследования – будешь записывать.  
В ходе обследования было выяснено, что все процессы в организме Саске, как ни странно, протекают так же, как и у среднестатистического здорового человека.  
Вскоре Наруто отпустил Индзуку, оставшись с новым жильцом своей лаборатории наедине.  
\- Саске, скажи, а предыдущий ты, который был человеком, сам согласился на этот эксперимент, или ты умер?  
\- В бумагах всё должно быть указано. Мне доступ к этой информации закрыт.  
\- Хм… - спустя несколько минут после того, как Наруто взял кровь на более подробный анализ, он снова задал вопрос. – Ты же чувствуешь боль, прикосновения к коже? Меня интересует не то, что написано в документах, а что скажешь ты.  
Саске посмотрел на него, как на глупца: зачем спрашивать то, что должен был прочесть сам?

_Этот индивид не похож на тех людей, с которыми приходилось контактировать раньше. Вывод: люди разные._

Система приступила к обучению.  
\- Я чувствую всё, что может ощущать обычный человек: от боли до голода, но могу блокировать все эти чувства, если они мешают выполнению задания.  
\- На время твоего пребывания здесь я запрещаю тебе их блокировать, - приказным тоном произнёс Наруто. – Одна из целей твоего обучения: научиться жить с этими ощущениями и потребностями. Тело у тебя человеческое, и если ты будешь пренебрегать его нуждами, то оно износится и не сможет выполнять твои команды.  
\- Есть отключить блокировку потребностей.  
\- Ещё ты должен научиться разговаривать как нормальные люди, преимущественно гражданские.  
Саске в мгновение ока извлёк нужный файл с информацией о гражданском населении, которой, к слову, оказалось не так много, но было достаточно для ответа.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Можешь сесть.  
Наруто отошёл к столу, на котором Киба вёл записи во время сегодняшнего обследования, и запрыгнул на него, удобно устроившись среди бумаг.  
\- Здесь ты будешь иметь свободный доступ к любой информации; тебе следует задавать вопросы – любые, – ты можешь подражать, ты можешь спорить, - Саске внимательно слушал и сохранял информацию, - спорить тебе нигде больше не будет дозволено.

_Люди странные. Особенно этот.  
Программа запрещает оспаривать решения командования, она требует безоговорочного подчинения. Тогда зачем всё это? _

Система не видела логики.  
Наруто улыбался.  
\- Зачем вы улыбаетесь?  
\- Улыбка – это выражение положительных эмоций. Мне нравится с тобой разговаривать.  
\- Эмоции… что вы имеете в виду, когда произносите это слово?  
\- Выражение своих эмоций – это часть человеческой природы. Так люди показывают то, что чувствуют. Изначально у тебя нет никаких эмоций, это не предусмотрено…  
\- Нет, - Саске внезапно перебил Узумаки. – Сейчас я смог найти в своей базе данных программу эмоций. Я могу улыбаться, смеяться, плакать и так далее. Но… я не понимаю, _зачем_ у меня это.  
Наруто был удивлён, что в этот раз они внесли эти сведения в программу. Действительно, зачем полуроботу эмоциональный ряд?  
Поразмыслив немного, Узумаки высказал своё предположение:  
\- Умение выражать эмоции тебе понадобится для лучшей маскировки среди населения или даже собственного отряда, которым тебе предстоит командовать.   
"Его задача – казаться человеком, оставаясь при этом идеальной машиной для выполнения приказов. Действительно умный ход".  
\- Так или иначе, это облегчает мою задачу, - у Наруто вдруг заурчало в животе: он так и не пообедал на радостях. – Чувствуешь голод?  
Обратившись с аналогичным вопросом к центральному процессору, Саске быстро получил утвердительный ответ и кивнул.  
Наруто довольно наблюдал, как Саске учится быть похожим на человека. Именно это, наверное, и приносило ему наибольшее удовольствие от работы, хотя киборги зачастую бывали типичны в обучении, и последнее время с ними было скучновато. Всё-таки ЧИР-2 – большая удача.

Киба с недоумением наблюдал за тем, что изо дня в день делает Наруто. Он обучал Саске уходу за собой, при этом ругая недальновидность разработчиков, не пожелавших учесть такие мелочи. Наруто разговаривал с ним часами. Он поручал Саске что-то читать или смотреть, а сам в это время составлял отчёты для разработчиков, рекомендуя области, минимальные знания которых следует включить в программу для более быстрой ориентации подобных экспериментальных созданий в человеческом мире.   
Инудзука видел, сколько души Узумаки вкладывает в эту работу, он буквально жил ей и искренне радовался, получая отдачу.   
Видимо, обучение киборгов всё-таки не профессия, а призвание, потому что Киба банально не понимал подобного отношения к этому делу. А однажды вечером Наруто сказал:  
\- Если ты хочешь сделать киборга, похожего на человека, то и обращайся с ним, как с человеком. Иначе его разум будет видеть несоответствие твоих действий со словами, и нужного результата ты не достигнешь.  
Наверное, это верная точка зрения, ведь не просто так Узумаки Наруто слывёт лучшим в своём деле.

_Человеческое тело очень неудобно и требует постоянного ухода за собой. Повторять определённые действия ежедневно – нерационально. Люди вообще иррациональные существа. Тем не менее, у них есть, чему поучиться. Большинство фраз, которые произносит Наруто в разговорах, наталкивают на определённые выводы. Это полезно._

Наруто всё-таки добрался до бумаг Саске. Там было, что почитать, как о его возможностях, так и о его прошлом.   
"Учиха Саске. 21 год.  
Командир элитного отряда.   
Хронических заболеваний не имеет, иммунитет устойчив. Психически здоров, уравновешен.   
Обладает явными качествами лидера, способен к принятию решений, зарабатывает авторитет в группе в минимально короткие сроки. Имеет большой потенциал, возможно быстрое продвижение по службе. Сдержан, исполнителен, что позволяет ему выполнять задания самого разного рода: от зачистки местности до транспортировки стратегически важной информации".  
Дальше – интересней.   
Саске сам согласился на экспериментальную операцию по замене человеческого мозга искусственным интеллектом. На последней миссии он вдохнул медленнодействующее биологическое оружие нового поколения, которое постепенно разлагает клетки мозга, погружая человека в ужасную агонию. Предпочёл смерть на операционном столе банальному самоубийству, возможно, по идеологическим соображениям: истинные патриоты приносят пользу Родине, даже когда умирают. 

Наруто задумчиво смотрел на листы, покрытые ровными печатными строчками.   
Доступ к более подробной биографии, особенно касающейся родственников Учихи, был закрыт: если её не дали здесь, значит, Узумаки не сможет найти эти файлы и через компьютер. Впрочем, его работы это касалось лишь косвенно, когда предупреждение о том, что через две недели обучения ЧИР-2 будет забран на тестирующую миссию для выявления эффективности деятельности Наруто, относилось к Узумаки напрямую. Военные всегда доверяли Наруто, но проверяли его. Также было указано, что Саске уже участвовал в подобной миссии сразу после того, как смог управлять своим телом, а военные кибер- да и просто - медики дали добро на подобные испытания. Задание едва не было завалено из-за внезапно изменившихся обстоятельств: в программе разума полукиборга слишком много внимания уделили безоговорочному подчинению приказам, едва вовсе не лишив искусственный интеллект воли и свободы действий. Вносить изменения в программу не представлялось возможным: первая операция и так была сопряжена с огромным риском, второго вмешательства организм мог не выдержать.  
Узумаки всегда бесили эти идиоты, помешанные на создании единой системы. Создавая искусственный разум, они всегда ограничивали его огромным количеством рамок, из-за чего тот нередко терял свою ценность. Людей вроде Наруто, способных перепрограммировать робота, не прибегая к физическому вмешательству и замене чипов, можно было пересчитать по пальцам.   
Наруто вздохнул и направился в лаборантскую, где Киба распечатывал присланный Шикамару портативный регенератор.   
\- Киба, мне нужен военный симулятор с возможностью допрограммирования, - сказал Узумаки, взяв в руки небольшую коробочку и принимаясь её рассматривать.  
\- У нас же был, - Инудзука немного удивился такой просьбе: Наруто иногда проводил свободное время, занимаясь подобными вещами, но сейчас, когда у него полно возни с этим киборгом, это казалось странным.  
\- Ты чем меня слушаешь? Я сказал "с возможностью допрограммирования". Тем более, тот, что у нас есть, детская игрушка, мне же нужен настоящий со стопроцентным погружением в иную реальность. Точнее, не мне, а нашему новому жильцу, - открыл наконец свой замысел Узумаки.  
\- Наруто, ты собираешься тренировать машину машиной?   
\- Да, я знаю, что это не мой метод, но у него, оказывается, контрольный тест через неделю, - недовольно отозвался Наруто.  
Киба закатил глаза.  
\- Только не говори, что ты прочёл его бумаги лишь сегодня.   
\- Не скажу. Это и так понятно…  
Киба в такие моменты сомневался в компетентности Наруто.  
Симулятор, разумеется, был найден. Его сразу же установили, подключили. На Саске надели очки, опутали его проводами: они не только снимали показания напряжения мышц и передавали этот сигнал на компьютер, с помощью чего и осуществлялись все действия "игрока", но и в случае ранения пропускали слабый разряд тока через тело – для выработки инстинкта самосохранения у искусственного интеллекта самым примитивным методом.   
Наруто занял место за компьютером, приготовившись добавлять некоторые форс-мажорные обстоятельства по ходу выполнения миссии.  
\- Пока одиночное задание, позже добавлю балласт в виде команды, - сказал он Саске, когда Киба закончил с подключением проводов. – Цель: проникнуть в здание по этому маршруту, найти и доставить опять же по определенному маршруту из пункта B в пункт C этого человека, - Узумаки вывел на экран изображения. – Живым. Ты должен получить минимальное количество ранений сам. Болевые рефлексы не блокировать. Начали.  
Казалось бы, нет ничего проще. Но, если с врагами Саске справлялся без особых трудностей, то фразы вроде "определенный маршрут" в формулировке задачи, как и думал Наруто, оказали слишком сильное влияние на само исполнение задачи. Вот перед Саске, передвигающимся в узком тоннеле, возникла стена. Из боковых входов появляется всё большее число врагов. Искусственный интеллект принял решение попытаться разрушить стену и отстрелять всех врагов, но не сходить с указанного маршрута. Ни то, ни другое, сделать не получилось – надпись "Задание провалено" провожала бездыханное тело игрока, а импульсы тока дали почувствовать поражение и самому Саске.  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул: похоже, в этот раз те, кто производил программирование центрального процессора, были дилетантами.   
\- Ещё раз. Задание то же. Начали  
Во второй раз Саске уже ожидал ловушки в тоннеле, поэтому старался преодолеть его быстрее, однако ловушку в одном и том же месте Наруто делать не стал. Он поступил иначе: человек, которого приказано было доставить из одного места в другое, оказал сопротивление. Интеллекту пришлось выбирать: жизнь своего тела или жизнь части конечной цели. Повинуясь уже начавшему формироваться инстинкту самосохранения и стараясь избежать боли от наносимых повреждений, Саске несколько раз выстрелил в человека. Вновь появилась надпись "Задание провалено".   
Наруто поразился нелогичности в погоне за точным следованием наводке.  
\- Киба, подключи меня тоже, а потом займи моё место за компом. Иначе мы с места не сдвинемся.  
Узумаки занял место рядом с Саске. Перед тем, как начать игру, он произнёс:  
\- Следуй за мной, что бы я не сделал. Киба, активируй три ловушки.  
Наруто поступал просто: он игнорировал побочные ветки задания, которое сам же и дал. Он обошёл стену, войдя в одну из боковых дверей, и вернулся на линию маршрута, обойдя препятствие. Сопротивляющийся "объект доставки" был ранен в ногу, после чего он потерял оружие и был без проблем захвачен и доставлен в нужное место. По пути вновь возникло препятствие, для преодоления которого тоже требовалось немного подкорректировать маршрут. После появления надписи "Задание выполнено", Узумаки снял очки – Саске сделал то же самое.  
\- Запомни, - произнёс Наруто, - то, что не запрещено – разрешено. Это не только здесь, это в любом задании, что тебе придётся выполнять. На то тебе и дан интеллект, чтобы ты мог понять главную задачу и добиться её любым способом. Если ты сделаешь то, что от тебя требуется, мало кого будет волновать, насколько метров от нужного маршрута ты отошёл.   
\- Хорошо, я запомню.   
Наруто подозвал Кибу и, освободившись от проводов, вернулся на своё место, чтобы задать условия новой миссии. Саске проводил его взглядом и нацепил очки назад; полученная информация бала зафиксирована – больше подобной ошибки он не совершит.   
Последующие несколько дней были проведены практически в нон-стопном режиме тренировок. Большую трудность вызвали тренировки с "балластом": в погоне за выполнением задачи Саске нередко игнорировал сведения о ранениях своих подопечных, аргументируя это тем, что они должны заботиться о себе сами – философия естественного отбора вновь стала популярна в то время – Наруто же настаивал на минимальных потерях членов команды.   
\- Ты – командир, понимаешь? Ты отвечаешь за них. Они будут живыми, когда ты начнёшь выполнять настоящие задания, а не киборгами, - в который раз вещал Узумаки.  
\- Программа говорит, что ничто не должно мешать выполнению задания. Несколько жизней окупятся, если это будет операция по спасению сотен тысяч, - стандартно отвечал Саске.  
\- Это не повод, чтобы совсем не стараться избежать этих потерь, - Наруто был категоричен.  
\- Я старался, - а Саске был спокоен.  
\- Плохо, значит, старался. Половина команды полегла! И это в задании, в котором предусмотрены максимум три ранения средней тяжести и одна смерть.  
\- Не стоит так эмоционально реагировать, - Наруто ошарашено смотрел на Саске: чего-чего, а такого ответа от полуробота он не ожидал. – В следующий раз постараюсь сделать лучше.  
Это, видимо, и называется очеловечиванием, когда послушный и исполнительный искусственный разум начинает обрывать твои тирады таким способом.  
Обучение на симуляторе давало такое преимущество, как "работа в команде", и не только с виртуальными напарниками, но и с реальными людьми: Наруто и Киба иногда присоединялись к Саске, чтобы дать ему шанс учиться обращению не только с не очень умными карикатурами на людей. Да и потом, это давало Узумаки шанс во время самого действия заострять внимание подопечного на необходимых мелочах. Наруто старался вдолбить в его процессор понятие ценности человеческой жизни – получалось, вроде, неплохо. После, за ужином, нередко велось обсуждение увиденного и сделанного за день, что давало не только механически запоминать, но и понимать сказанное Узумаки. 

_Люди умны. Даже когда стараются показать, что это не так. Может быть, они не все такие, но других я пока не встречал._

В установленный срок за Саске приехала машина, которая должна была отвезти туда, где проводился тест, а затем вернуть обратно. Приезжал уже не Шикамару, а какой-то другой парень: Наруто его впервые видел, да и внешность у него была слишком типичной, чтобы запомниться.  
Узумаки долго слонялся по лаборатории, не зная, чем себя занять. Вскоре он наткнулся на Кибу, проводящего своё время за монитором компьютера.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь взять пару выходных, - сказал Наруто, присаживаясь в кресло, стоящее напротив стола. – Ближайшие три дня наши обязанности вновь ограничиваются бесцельным сидением здесь.   
\- А ты? – Инудзука хотел было предложить Узумаки сходить проветриться вместе с ним, но, во-первых, тот всегда отказывался, а во-вторых, явно был не настроен на прогулки и веселье.  
\- А я буду сидеть здесь, - отозвался Наруто.  
\- Будь спокоен, ты достаточно многому смог его обучить за эти две недели.  
Наруто усмехнулся.  
\- Знаешь, он мне первое время ребёнка напоминал…   
\- А сейчас кого? – поинтересовался Киба, наконец отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
Наруто сидел, скрестив руки и задумчиво-недовольно смотря в окно.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ты всегда к ним так привязываешься? – Инудзука, конечно, видел, сколько сил Узумаки вкладывает в работу.  
\- Можно и так сказать. Тем не менее, - произнёс Наруто, - за него я волнуюсь куда больше, чем за всех остальных подопечных. Наверное, это потому, что в отличие от остальных, после пары попаданий в жизненно-важные точки Саске уже не встанет.   
Они посидели немного в молчании, затем Киба всё же решил задать вопрос, который давно не давал ему покоя:  
\- Ты никогда не зовёшь его "ЧИР-2" – только "Саске". Почему?  
\- Мне так удобней, - просто ответил Узумаки. – ЧИР-2 звучит убого. Да и потом, он слишком умён, чтобы называть его конвейерной шифровкой.

На следующий день Киба взял выходной, а Наруто остался в лаборатории.   
Назад Саске доставили в срок; в руках у него была небольшая папка, которую надлежало отдать Наруто, в файлах памяти – то, что любой пожелал бы забыть и не вспоминать, а лучше – вовсе не видеть, тело чувствовало жуткую усталость.  
Короткое приветствие кивком, переговоры с конвоиром, и вот они снова вдвоём.  
Узумаки велел перейти в процедурную, желая лично убедиться в том, что Саске более или менее здоров.   
Наруто осмотрел раны подопечного: видно было, что о них уже позаботились, но, так как они не были заживлены полностью, становилось ясно, что это были не простые "царапины" (недостатком портативного регенератора была невозможность полного заживления ран средней тяжести и ранений, не совместимых с жизнью, за одно его использование). Раны были перевязаны специальным бинтом, который не только защищал повреждённые участки тела, но и оказывал, хоть и медленное, заживляющее воздействие.  
\- Сегодня лечили? – спросил Узумаки, вновь накладывая повязку.  
\- Да, - Саске внимательно наблюдал за его действиями.  
\- Хорошо, значит, пока ничего трогать не будем. Сейчас иди спать.  
\- Есть, - Саске всё ещё отвечал так же, как и на миссии, не успев освоиться.

Наруто сделал себе кофе и в более спокойном расположении духа, чем в предыдущие дни, принялся читать сухой отчет о пройденном Саске задании.   
"Время миссии: двое суток.  
Цели: первый день – разведка, разработка плана действий для нападения на вражескую базу, нахождения информации, её изъятия; второй день – нападение, доставка информации, зачистка местности".  
Наруто присвистнул: собрали всё возможные виды деятельности в одно задание. Задачка не из легких для отряда в десяток человек.  
"Задание выполнено: полностью.  
Полученные ранения: средней тяжести.  
Человеческие потери: три из предполагаемых четырех".  
Последний пункт порадовал Узумаки: работа велась в нужном направлении.  
"Итог: исполнительность – 100%.  
Умение принимать решения в зависимости от обстоятельств развито в достаточной мере.  
Лидерские качества средне выражены, требуется развитие.  
Осознание опасности присутствует не всегда – может поставить под угрозу выполнение поставленной задачи.  
Подготовку за пройденный срок обучения счесть достаточной".  
Отлично. Теперь стоит лишь уделить немного внимания развитию этих нескольких качеств. Только вот немного странно было читать, что Саске не осознаёт опасности для своей жизни: Наруто ведь достаточно времени уделял для того, чтобы тот это усвоил. Стоит поговорить завтра о миссии с Саске лично.

Вернувшийся утром Киба застал Саске и Наруто в процедурной лаборатории: первый лежал на кушетке, Узумаки стоял над ним, держа в руках регенератор и направляя выходящий из него луч лазера на раненую руку.   
Поздоровавшись, Инудзука исчез в соседней комнате.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, - Наруто предотвратил попытку Саске приподняться. – Не двигайся, иначе я попаду на здоровый участок кожи.  
\- Почему? – подопечный смотрел в потолок.  
\- Потому что, уж извини, я ни разу не слышал, чтобы подобные тебе пытались жертвовать собой ради спасения человека, - Узумаки щёлкнул кнопочкой выключателя. – Перевернись на бок.  
Саске выполнил приказание и предоставил возможность залечить единственную оставшуюся рану; также он теперь мог видеть собеседника, к которому теперь лежал лицом.  
\- А ты бы поступил по-другому?  
\- Я - другое дело, - Наруто снова нажал на кнопку, красный лазер встретился с полузажившим ранением и начал неравный бой за восстановление тканей.  
\- Я сделал то, чему ты меня учил. Всё вполне закономерно, - Саске, как и всегда, отвечал ровным голосом, изучающее смотря на своего учителя.  
\- Да, наверное…

_Люди делятся на три категории: те, которые приказывают, те, которые исполняют, и такие, как Наруто – которые с тобой разговаривают._

***

Последнее время Узумаки стал уделять больше внимания самообучению по заданным темам: он давал подопечному какую-то опорную фразу или абстрактное понятие и ждал, пока Саске не найдет достаточно информации, затем Наруто занимался фильтровкой этой информации уже непосредственно в голове Саске. Это было интересно выполнять, хотя и наблюдать за их разговорами было забавно.  
Развитие "лидерского стержня", как выражался сам Узумаки, он оставил на последнюю неделю обучения: для начала Саске должен был усвоить всё остальное.  
Наблюдая за Саске и Наруто, Киба не уставал удивляться. Узумаки удалось научить человека с искусственным разумом понимать его с полуслова: даже когда Наруто было трудно что-то объяснить, его подопечный каким-то шестым чувством улавливал нужную ему информацию. Инудзука, задумываясь о том, насколько интересная профессия у Узумаки, нередко думал, что он не сможет делать это также легко и непринуждённо, как он. А ещё Наруто умел к себе привязывать. Киба, проработав с ним несколько месяцев, начал подумывать о том, что бы потом попросить направление на работу именно с Узумаки: Инудзука настолько привык к нему, что, казалось, он больше ни с кем не сможет сработаться.

Через неделю после возвращения Саске с тестового задания пришла информация о том, что заставят его выполнять сразу после окончания обучения. Хотя вряд ли подобные данные специально направлялись к ним, скорее это Наруто каким-то образом их достал. После того, как Узумаки прочитал написанное, он сначала постоял, не двигаясь и не моргая какое-то время, затем рванулся в кабинет, так ничего и не сказав. Саске был в это время в соседней комнате – смотрел древний фильм, главные темы которого Наруто счёл необходимым знанием. Киба же последовал за "воспитателем", однако остановился у стены, не доходя до двери, и прислушался с этой позиции, так как Узумаки явно был не в духе и нагло войти в комнату вряд ли позволил бы.   
\- … да вы там совсем с ума посходили?! – Киба порадовался, что не зашёл в кабинет. – Какая, чёрт вас дери, миссия на западной границе?! У меня полное ощущение, что у вас нет никакой стратегической информации, и вы там просто тыкаете пальцем в карту наугад… Я спокоен. Вы в курсе, какие войска использует противник?.. Тогда какого лешего вы посылаете туда отряд _живых_ людей, если им придётся сражаться исключительно с новейшими моделями боевых роботов?!.. Мне такое дело, что вы гробите _мою_ работу, потому что я могу поручиться: западная граница – это бойня, и тот, на чьё создание было потрачено столько сил, времени, денег, просто окажется погребенным под остальными телами… Я знаю его возможности, и он так же будет страдать от открытых ранений и уж точно не отрастит себе части тела в случае чего… Что значит "откуда"? Я чем тут, по-вашему, занимаюсь? Я знаю о ЧИР-2 не меньше тех, кто непосредственно участвовал в разработке, а может и больше… Если вы ничего не можете сделать, переведите звонок тому, кто может… Да мне плевать, кому, хоть военному министру!..  
Киба не стал слушать дальше – и так всё понятно. Только вот шансов, что Узумаки удастся чего-то добиться, тем более в таком состоянии, практически не было. Если военные решили, значит будет именно так. Это было ясно, но Наруто не из тех, кто не попытается использовать последний шанс, даже если его, по сути, нет.  
Через полчаса Узумаки вышел из комнаты; вид у него был потрепанный. Он не проявлял желания разговаривать и только ходил взад-вперёд по лаборатории, затем вдруг остановился; Киба не выдержал.  
\- Наруто, ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
\- Неправда. Всегда есть выход, - ответил Наруто.  
\- Тут его нет, - уверенно произнёс Инудзука. – Его нет хотя бы потому, что противник тебе в этот раз точно не по зубам. И, может быть, на западе не всё так плохо, возможно у него есть шанс использовать всё то, чему…  
\- Киба, я тебя умоляю. Там ничего не останется после наступления отряда роботов. Ни пылинки.   
\- Наруто, я понимаю, тебе нелегко, ведь ты столько сил вложил в его обучение, но… ты так часто называл его человеком, что сам в это поверил. А это не так. Прости за то, что я сейчас скажу, но ЧИР-2, возможно, и был создан для таких операций.   
\- Если это так, то его создатели – самые большие олухи на Земле. Если они создавали его для этого, они должны были вложить средства в робота, киборга, но никак не человека. И не смотри на меня так, он изначально выглядел, как человек, теперь он мыслит почти также, - последняя фраза отразилась укором от стен и вернулась к Узумаки: в этом виноват был он сам. Но Наруто не умел делать свою работу иначе. И он не знал, что именно эта модель окажется настолько восприимчивой ко всему, что он говорит.   
Инудзука молчал: Наруто же не переубедить.   
\- Боюсь, выход у меня только один: начать обучать Саске маскировке. На местности, - наконец произнёс Узумаки, подойдя к одному из множества приборов в комнате – Киба до сих пор не знал всех их назначений.  
\- Ты рехнулся! – Инудзука ошарашено смотрел на Наруто. – Ты не сможешь улизнуть, тем более, вместе с ним. Это же абсурд!  
\- Я должен попробовать. Страна большая, они не могут уследить за всем.  
\- Господи, Наруто, как ты себе вообще это представляешь?  
\- Мы уйдём сегодня. Сообщишь об этом утром. Возможно…  
\- Нет. Я не буду никому ничего говорить.  
\- Киба, ты должен будешь об этом сообщить, иначе, когда всё вскроется, тебе достанется также, как и мне.  
\- Пусть.  
\- Идиот, ты понимаешь, что это государственное преступление?  
\- Тебя это не останавливает.  
\- Не сравнивай меня с собой.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Потому что ты – не я, и этим всё сказано, - отрезал Наруто.   
\- Да, но это не значит, что я не могу поступить так же, как и ты. Если я сообщу об этом завтра, то у тебя не будет ни единого шанса осуществить задуманное. Это будет равносильно самоубийству! Они вас найдут за доли секунд, - Киба не сдавался. – Если у вас будет неделя форы, то появится хотя бы малейший шанс…  
\- Хорошо, - Инудзука сначала не поверил тому, что Узумаки всё же отступился. – У меня есть одна идея, но, Киба, если мы где-то просчитаемся…  
\- Я прекрасно понимаю. Выкладывай.

Идея Наруто держалась на его обязанности предоставлять ежедневные отчеты в главный исследовательский центр. Узумаки решил задержаться в лаборатории до утра, чтобы составить липовые бумаги на неделю вперёд. В обязанности Кибы входило ежедневно отправлять отчёты в одно и то же время; по плану накануне дня, когда должны были приехать и забрать ЧИР-2, Инудзука уходил из лаборатории на всю ночь, а возвратившись утром, утверждал, что оставил Наруто с его подопечным на месте, и куда они делись, он не знает. Алиби Кибе обеспечивали обитатели ночного клуба, в котором он должен был провести всю ночь.  
\- А как быть с камерами слежения на входе? – поинтересовался стажёр.  
\- Сегодня мы устроим небольшой сбой в подаче электроэнергии. Ненадолго – минут на пять-десять. Когда же будешь уходить – поставь таймер автоматического включения-выключения: возможно, нам удастся убедить их в том, что, уходя, я просто воспользовался этим и устроил себе получасовой "провал" в их работе, - задумчиво проговорил Наруто.  
\- Хм, можно организовать ещё пару сбоев, иначе…  
\- Нет, не надо. Слишком частые сбои привлекут внимание, и сюда может нагрянуть бригада для их устранения, а нам это не нужно.  
\- Да, тут ты прав…  
\- Хорошо. Ты всё понял?   
\- Да, - Киба кивнул, ещё раз прокручивая весь план в голове.  
\- Ладно. Иди к щиту – ровно через… двадцать минут отключишь энергию, - Наруто направился к выходу из лаборатории, но обернулся у дверей. – И, да, Киба, спасибо.

Зайдя в комнату Саске, Узумаки приказал ему собрать необходимый минимум вещей, подав уход как тренировочное задание по маскировке. Саске подошёл к выполнению задания, как полагалось: через десять минут он был полностью готов к отправлению. То же самое можно сказать и о Наруто.   
Чуть ранее назначенного времени они были в гараже (Узмаки решил взять свою машину на первое время). В установленный срок Киба отключил питание, и Саске с Наруто вручную подняли дверь, открывающую их автомобилю путь.  
Саске насторожился, заметив сбой питания, но спрашивать ничего не стал.  
Добравшись до выезда из города, Наруто оставил Саске в какой-то забегаловке, приказав ждать. Сам же Узумаки отогнал свою любимую, хоть и довольно старую, машину к ближайшему достаточно большому водоёму и утопил. Какое-то время Наруто ещё постоял, с сожалением наблюдая за всплывающими со дна пузырьками воздуха, а затем вернулся к подопечному.

За неделю они смогли преодолеть приличное расстояние, преимущественно держась в таких районах городов, где всем плевать на то, кто они, зачем куда-то так стремительно спешат и что делают именно в этом месте именно в это время. Наруто спокойно ориентировался в таких местах, словно знал каждое из них, а на вопрос Саске касательно этого ответил:  
\- Подобные районы похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Ты сам в этом убедишься: стоит узнать один в достаточной мере, и уже больше не ошибёшься.  
Саске запомнил информацию.  
\- Ты бывал в таких местах ранее? – сейчас беглецы шли по небольшому переулку, в котором, однако, кипела жизнь.  
\- Да, было дело, - ностальгически улыбнувшись, произнёс Узумаки.  
Подопечный ничего не ответил. Они дошли в молчании почти до конца переулка, но тут, откуда ни возьмись, перед путниками возник мальчишка лет четырёх-пяти. Он выскочил, как чёрт из табакерки, но, не ожидав кого-то тут увидеть, испугался, споткнулся и шлёпнулся на неровную раздолбанную бетонную поверхность. Мальчик так и замер, а затем Наруто и Саске услышали сдерживаемый всхлип. Узумаки вздохнул, скинул с плеча сумку и помог мальчику подняться – тот испуганно на него уставился, задрожав.  
\- Не убегай только, хорошо? – с улыбкой сказал Наруто, ища что-то в сумке. – Больно не будет.  
Узумаки быстро обработал ранку и заклеил коленку пострадавшего заживляющим пластырем.   
Вскоре в переулок выскочила растрёпанная женщина; её глаза испуганно расширились, когда она увидела рядом с сыном двух неизвестных.  
\- Конохомару! Я же тебе говорила не убегать! – она схватила ребёнка в охапку и, сверкая глазами, быстро исчезла из виду.  
Саске недоумённо смотрел ей вслед, а Наруто, усмехнувшись, закрыл сумку и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Они только делают вид, что им всё равно. Когда же что-то или кто-то касается лично их, то тут даже с гражданскими лучше не шутить.  
Саске был вполне ясен инстинкт материнства, обосновывавший такое поведение женщины. Его интересовало другое:  
\- Почему ты помог ему?  
\- Потому что это ребёнок, - ответил Наруто.  
\- Это не причина, - система не хотела принимать такого довода. – Я должен буду поступить также в аналогичной ситуации?  
\- Да.  
\- Зачем? Он не представляет никакой ценности.  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул: значит, Саске так и не смог осознать ценности любой человеческой жизни, поняв лишь, что спасенный боец может оказаться полезным. Хорошо, тогда надо объяснить так, чтобы понял.  
\- Пока нет, но в будущем он может стать необходимой военной единицей.  
Саске проанализировал полученную информацию.  
\- Если он уже сейчас не может о себе позаботиться, он будет бесполезной единицей.  
\- Ты неправ. Он ещё мал и только учится. Если каждому дать шанс, то, воспользовавшись им, многие уже не повторят подобных ошибок, а это ценный опыт, ведь человек, не совершающий ошибок, полезен.   
\- Из того, что ты говорил ранее и говоришь сейчас, следует, что практически все люди полезны. Взрослые особи – потому что могут сражаться, дети – потому что вырастут и тоже станут взрослыми, старики – потому что могут поделиться опытом, - подвёл итог Саске. – Но ведь не могут быть полезными все.  
\- Ты прав, не могут, - Узумаки придержал своего подопечного на пешеходном переходе, чтобы не попасть в очередную неприятность. – В каждой из категорий есть небольшой процент людей, которые не выполняют назначенной им роли. Однако я верю, что таких меньшинство, а из-за этого меньшинства не стоит думать плохо о всех.   
Наруто и Саске миновали небольшой скверик – островок природы, состоящий из нескольких старых деревьев, - и подошли к очередному зданию гостиницы, в великом множестве которых им уже довелось побывать.  
Попав в номер, Наруто первым делом отправился в душ; Саске присел на край кровати и задумчиво посмотрел на своё отражение в чёрном экране старенького плазменного телевизора.  
Они покинули лабораторию девять дней назад. Наруто не объяснял причин задержки тренировочного задания, тем временем став в последние два дня осмотрительнее, если не сказать, подозрительнее. Узумаки старался обходить стороной большие людные улицы, чаще таская Саске по переулкам или вообще заброшенным частям городов, и неважно, укорачивало это путь или же наоборот.   
Саске не знал, почему не спрашивает Наруто обо всём этом. Словно что-то не давало действовать. 

Горячие и расслабляющие водяные струйки срывались сверху и падали на смугловатую кожу, смывая с неё пыль подходящего к концу дня.  
Девять дней прошло. За Саске должны были приехать два дня назад, а значит, их уже ищут.   
Наруто не знал, что будет дальше. Он не верил, что ему удастся уйти. Всё-таки это было самым абсурдным поступком за всю его жизнь.

Наруто расположился в кресле у окна, Саске так и остался на диване, разве что теперь находился на нём полулёжа; они сидели в полутьме: день за окном уже угасал, яркий и красивый закат отцвёл, оставив после себя лишь красноватые проблески средь облаков, а свет почему-то никто так и не включил.   
Вдруг Саске встал с кровати, подошёл к креслу Узумаки и присел на рукоять.   
\- Наруто, скажи, а зачем люди целуются?   
Узумаки удивлённо покосился на подопечного.   
\- Зачем тебе это?  
\- Я много раз видел: и пока мы бывали в городах, и раньше – иногда это показывали в фильмах, которые я смотрел. Мне непонятно, зачем люди это делают.   
\- Хм… поцелуй нельзя объяснить в двух словах. Он может быть чем-то вроде приветствия и прощания, знаком уважения или любви. Чаще он выражает… как бы это сказать, симпатию, расположенность к человеку, - Наруто никогда не думал, что ему придётся говорить о таких вещах: это было действительно сложно объяснить тому, кто вряд ли понимает привязанности.  
\- Хн. То есть, если какой-то один человек для меня значит больше, чем остальные, я должен показать это ему, поцеловав? – спросил Саске, нахмурившись.  
Узумаки улыбнулся.  
\- Не обязательно. Ты можешь обойтись и без поцелуя, просто сказав о том, что для тебя этот человек. Но как вариант…  
Саске не дал Наруто договорить, легко коснувшись его губ.   
Узумаки замер: значит, неправильно объяснил. Однако оттолкнуть его сейчас нельзя: для искусственного интеллекта подобный поступок был бы выражением противоположных поцелую эмоций – то есть, антипатии. Да и потом…  
Наруто слегка подался вперёд, надеясь, что Саске не станет увлекаться. Его надежды не оправдались, только он так и не понял, к несчастью или наоборот.  
Саске, не отрываясь от губ Узумаки, смотрел на него внимательно, следя за каждой эмоцией, отражающейся на его лице, словно проверяя, испытывая, изучая.  
Иногда Наруто казалось, что его подопечный абсолютно обычный человек, которого лишь заставили забыть всё людское, забив место для этой информации нужными для выполнения заданий данными. Особенно реальным это казалось сейчас.  
Сегодня Саске задавал на удивление много вопросов. Однако ещё один задать ему не удалось – поцелуй сам по себе трансформировался в кое-что иное, и для вопросов не осталось ни времени, ни желания.

Когда Саске проснулся утром, Узумаки уже допивал свой кофе, сидя в том же кресле, что и вечером.  
\- В душ, завтракай и выдвигаемся, - полуприказным тоном произнёс Наруто: он всегда вёл себя подобным образом, когда его что-то волновало. 

Покинув гостиницу, Узумаки направился к окраине города – на остановку, где они должны были дождаться транспорта, который доставил бы их в другой населённый пункт. В начале дня Саске только подчинялся: маршрут задавал Наруто; он всегда словно торопился куда-то.   
В этот раз народу на остановке собралось не так много, что радовало, но этот плюс компенсировался отсутствием транспорта, как такового. Когда же тот наконец замаячил на горизонте, график был безжалостно сбит.   
Заметив включенный экран телевизора, призванный развлекать путников во время путешествия, Наруто еле слышно чертыхнулся. Всю дорогу он нервно косился на часы, а затем в очередной раз удивил Саске требованием остановиться и открыть двери автобуса.  
\- Наруто, что с тобой сегодня? – они шли в сторону от дороги, туда, где вдалеке что-то чернело.  
\- Ничего. Не стоит сейчас задавать вопросов, - Узумаки явно был нерасположен к разговору.  
Когда Наруто и Саске прошли пару километров, то стало ясно, что видневшийся вдали предмет, был не чем иным, как старым зданием заправки. Как она до сих пор уцелела – загадка. Разумеется, домик давно покосился и грозил развалиться на части в любую минуту, а в стенах наблюдались дыры, но, тем не менее, он стоял.   
\- Саске, иди сюда, - Узумаки остановился в тени стены и снял с плеча сумку. – Вытащи из своей всякий хлам. Только мешается. Оставь минимум необходимого.  
Саске выполнил приказ, сложив вещи, которые использовались реже, чем раз в несколько дней, на землю. Затем Наруто передал ему большую часть своих вещей, которыми они, к слову, пользовались чаще, чем теми, которые находились в сумке Саске.  
\- Пойдёшь прямо, до тех пор, пока не пройдешь ещё две трассы, потом свернёшь на 15 градусов на север. Там будет город через пару километров. Транспортом не пользоваться. В городах вести себя, как это делал я: разговаривать непринуждённо, манера речи обычная, в местные конфликты не вмешиваться, много с местным населением не контактировать, не запоминаться. В городах не задерживаться больше двух дней. По крайней мере, ближайшие года полтора. Границу пересекать только если очень приспичит, но так, чтобы не заметили: документов у тебя всё равно нет. Денег тебе хватить должно. Всё ясно?  
\- Да, - Саске внимательно слушал каждое слово.  
\- Запрет на блокировку болевых ощущений и прочего снять, но использовать лишь при необходимости. Вопросов никому не задавать. С военными контактов избегать. Вообще. Тем более с теми, которых ты видел в лицо, - заметив, что Саске хочет что-то спросить, Наруто оборвал его. – Вопросов не задавать. Всё, что я сейчас говорю - это приказ. Мои приказы для тебя пока имеют наивысший приоритет. Так?  
\- Да, - Саске не нравилось происходящее.  
\- Отлично. Твоя задача: скрывать своё местонахождение до тех пор, пока о тебе не забудут. После – научиться жить среди мирного населения. При острой необходимости применять свои навыки для его защиты. Цель ясна?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Приступить к исполнению, - Наруто грозно сверкнул глазами, увидев, что Саске не горит желанием к подчинению. – В чём дело?  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем всё это.  
\- Сейчас тебе не нужно понимать, - Узумаки примерил образ непреклонного командира.  
\- Ты противоречишь почти всему, чему сам меня научил, - система не находила логики.  
\- Это приказ, ЧИР-2! - рявкнул Наруто. – Приказы не обсуждаются. Я учил тебя исполнять их любыми способами, так исполняй!   
Узумаки никогда раньше его так не называл.  
\- Есть, - Саске развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и направился туда, куда сказал идти Наруто.  
Он не мог не подчиниться прямому приказу.   
Наруто съехал по стене и просидел на земле ещё какое-то время, смотря вслед теперь уже бывшему подопечному. По трассе мимо полуразрушенного здания ехал очередной автобус дальнего следования – Наруто остановил его и вошёл внутрь. Он видел, как зашушукались сидящие внутри при его виде: значит, не ошибся. Узумаки занял место в конце салона, у окна, предварительно пробив талончик для проезда до конечной. 

Через четыре дня Саске был довольно далеко от того места, где расстался с Наруто: разрешение на блокировку потребностей пришлось кстати, ведь теперь он может дольше находиться в пути, игнорируя сообщения системы об усталости мышц. Это было удобно.  
Как и говорил Узумаки, все последующие города, в которых бывал Саске, изнутри были похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Это тоже было удобно.   
Поведение людей изучать не запретили. Хотя при минимальном с ними общении ничего принципиально нового узнать не удавалось.   
Лицо он привык стараться скрывать: на всякий случай.  
Через четыре дня Саске впервые за последнее время увидел выпуск новостей. Скандалом недели оказалось государственное преступление, раскрытое в рекордные сроки. "Работник лаборатории при содействии работавшего с ним стажёра украл у государственных служб новейшую модель киборга", - говорили с экрана. Преступники были найдены, однако само изобретение оказалось умело скрытым. Допрос ничего не дал. Они были признанны виновными: Инудзуку Кибу – стажёра – лишили права заниматься военной медициной и кибернетикой и прикрепили к одному из отрядов, на которых испытывали действие нового оружия (такие отряды, как правило, составлялись из заключённых-смертников, так как попавшие туда по праву могли называться пушечным мясом); Узумаки Наруто был приговорён к смертной казни за государственную измену.   
Кому из них повезло больше – вопрос спорный. 

Трансляция казни проводилась на следующий день. Перед самым выходом из номера Саске всё-таки включил телевизор – он попал на самый конец казни.   
Странно, что с развитием науки, люди решили вернуть пережитки прошлого, особенно по части наказаний. Нравы ужесточались с каждым годом, и вот казни начали транслировать по центральному каналу, словно возвращая людей в средние века, когда на похожие зрелища собирались толпы. Только теперь толпа могла получить шанс видеть лицо человека, подвергавшегося предсмертным мучениям, крупным планом. Чаще всего это было жалким зрелищем, но не сегодня. В этот раз преступник, казалось, гордился тем, что совершил, и смотрел прямо, смело, даже дерзко; он будто заставлял себя забыть о боли и потому не показал её никому.  
Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось – Саске выключил телевизор и, взяв сумку, вышел из номера. Он направился к той части города, что была давно разрушена: она интересовала его ещё по прибытию сюда, но Саске решил, что рациональней будет посетить её потом, ведь она лежит на его уже намеченном дальнейшем пути.  
А внутри всё также что-то ныло.   
Интересно, с чего бы это? Если и сожаление, то о чём?  
Ах да. Саске так и не смог спросить у Наруто, что значит простое слово "любовь", которое люди так часто повторяют.


End file.
